Tricky Trickster
by AshlynneDragneel
Summary: Raleigh Kyle has grown up with her mom, Selena, without knowing who she really is. One night Batman and Robin show up, telling her she isn't exactly who she thought she was. Suddenly she's thrown into the world of heroes as she explores Cadmus with her friends. Will she make it through without falling in love? Probably not.
1. Chapter 1

"Catwoman," a deep voice behind us called. My mom and I turned around to face the Dark Knight and the Boy Wonder. "Have you given thought to what we discussed?"

"I have and I agree," my mom said. "The life of a thief isn't the one I want for her."

"Hello," I said waving my arms, trying to ignore my best friend for a moment. "She's standing right here.

"Yeah," Robin asked. "What's going on?"

"Trickster is joining the team," Batman informed us.

"I am/ She is," we said at the same time. My eyes widened as I heard the hope in his voice. My cat and guardian, Seraphine, meowed before jumping into my arms.

"So since you're joining the team," Robin started. "Does that mean I get to know your secret identity?"

"You're the expert," I laughed. "Shouldn't you have figured it out by now?"

"Trickster," Mom called. "Batman wants you to live with him. It would be easier on all of us."

"You're dumping me on a man I don't e en know," I asked confused.

"Let me rephrase," she said. "You're going to live with your father." My eyes widened as I turned to Batman. _He's my father?!_

"It's good to see you again Raleigh," he said. "You've grown so much and just as beautiful as your mother."

"Alright," I said agreeing with my parents. "Seraphine stays with me though."

"Of course," Batman said with a small smile. Robin cheered and hugged me, making me laugh. On the way to Gotham City, Robin told me about his friends.

"So who are you guys, really," I asked.

"I'm Bruce Wayne," my dad said taking off his cowl.

"And you Boy Wonder?"

"Richard Grayson," the boy said taking off his mask. "People call me Dick though. I guess this mean's you're going to be my sister."

"I guess so," I laughed. "My name's Raleigh Kyle. Though, I guess it'd be Raleigh Wayne now."

Over the next few months I became Batman and Robin's new partner. I even got to meet the other sidekicks. Green arrow's protégé was Speedy. Roy and I got along great. Aqualad is every girl's dream boyfriend, though I prefer the strong and silent type. Kid Flash is my favorite speedster. KF knows Robin's true identity so he's around often. Wally and the others are practically my brothers. We'd do anything to protect each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Independence Day

"Mr. Freeze is terrorizing people again" my brother said running in scaring me. Yelping I lost my balance and fell off the beam. Twisting around, landing in a crouch. "Wow you really are a cat."

Laughing I chased him through the Batcave to the locker room. Quickly I threw off my workout clothes and put on my uniform. Running out we got our information and rode to the park on our cycles.

"Enjoying family time," I heard Mr. Freeze say. Robin and I ran, silently might I add, towards the villain. "My family has other plans." I nodded to Robin who threw one of his birdarangs.

"Batman, I was wondering when," he turned around to find no one there.

I giggled as Robin cackled. We watched as he twisted around trying to find us. Robin jumped down and onto his head, using the momentum to flip. My brother landed and threw two more weapons, along with mine coming fro the other direction. I flipped over and landed beside Rob.

"Oh Boy Wonder and the Trickster," Mr. Freeze said unamused. "The Bat sent you to drag me off to prison? Frankly, I'm underwhelmed."

"Great, but I'm kind of in a hurry here," Robin said, spotting Barman behind the villain.

"Kids- always in such a rush," the villain reprimanded us.

"Not talking to you," I sang. Mr. Freeze's eyes widened and turned to fight but it was too late. Batman jumped down and landed on him, knocking him out.

"Can we go now," I asked bouncing in my spot. My father looked down at me and chuckled softly.

"Please," my brother pleaded beside me.

"Yes, we can go now," Batman said.

Soon I was standing in front of the Hall of Justice, in Washington D.C. The only ones not here were Flash and Kid Flash.

"You okay," Robin asked. "You seem to be a little spacey."

"I'm fine," I snapped. I regretted my tone when his face fell.

"I'm sorry," I sighed. "I just wish my mom was here. Instead I'm stuck with two twits who have no taste in music."

"I heard that," Roy teased poking my sides. I laughed and moved out of his reach.

"You were supposed to. On the bright side, I get to stay with my dad."

"Aw man. I knew we'd be the last ones here," Kid Flash whined sliding to a stop.

"Nice of you to join us KF," I joked.

"Ha ha ha Lee," he replied sarcastically.

"Hey who's that," someone said.

"She looks like Batman's sidekick."

"No way would Batman work with someone like her." Batman places his hand on my shoulder and squeezed. I shook off his hand and started walking into the building. Behind me I could hear the others trying to catch up. I kept silent as the adults gathered around each other. I didn't even say a word when Roy went off on everyone.

"Superman to Justice League," I heard as I finally tuned in. I looked at the screen to see Superman. "There's been an explosion at Project Cadmus. It's on fire."

"I've had my suspicions about Cadmus," Batman said before getting interrupted.

"Zatarra to Justice League," he said beeping in. "The sorcerer Wotan is using the amulet of Attan to blot out the sun. Requesting full League response."

"Superman?" Dad asked.

"It's a small fire," he said dismissing it. "Local authorities have it under control." We all gathered behind our mentors.

"Then Cadmus can wait. All leaguers rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates. Batman out. Stay put," he said turning to us.

"What? Why?" Robin asked.

"This is a League mission," Aquaman said.

"You're not trained," Flash started.

"Since when?" KF interrupted.

"I meant you're not trained to work as part of this team," he finished.

"There will be other missions when you're ready," Aquaman told us.

"But for now, stay put," Batman said. The tone of his voice told us the decision was final.

"When we're ready? How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like- Like sidekicks?" KF said angrily.

"My mentor, my king, I thought he trusted me," Aqualad said sadly.

"Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics!" KF ranted. "They've got a secret HQ in space!"

"Wait," I asked. "They do?"

"What else aren't they telling us?"

"I have a better question. Why didn't we leave with Speedy?" Robin said.

"What's project Cadmus?" I asked. There was no way I was just going to sit here and do nothing.

"Don't know, but I can find out," Robin grinned walking over to the computer. He pressed some buttons trying to gain access.

"Access denied," it said. I watched as he went through all the encrypted files.

"Whoa! How are you doing that?" KF asked bewildered.

"Same system as the Batcave," Robin said cheerfully.

"Access granted," the computer said.

"Great job little bro," I told him.

"All right. Project Cadmus," Robin said. "Genetics lab here in D.C. That's all there is, but if Batman's suspicious, maybe we should investigate.

"Solve their case before they do. It would be poetic justice," Aqualad said. I knew where they were going with this so I stayed quiet.

"Hey. They're all about justice," KF said.

"But they said stay put."

"For the blotting out the sun mission, not this," Robin told us.

"Wait. Are you going to Cadmus? Because if you're going, I'm going," KF said bouncing around. They all turned to look at me.

"What," I asked.

"Are you in," Robin asked. I studied the three of them before letting a small smirk appear on my face.

"Sure," I sighed.

"She just couldn't say no," KF teased. I smacked him upside the head and ran out.


	3. Chapter 3

The four of us ran to Cadmus where we could see the fire spreading on the second floor.

"KF," I warned as there was an explosion. Two of the men fell out of a broken window as he sped up.

"Got it." The speedster ran up the side of the building saving them.

"Does he always have to run ahead?" Aqualad asked. "We need a plan. We-Robin" he cut off when he realized Robin wasn't with us.

"Ha ha ha!" I shook my head and smiled as he ran up the ladder and into the building.

"He has a tendency to do that," I said running with him.

"I need to borrow that," Aqualad told the firemen. He used his generators to make a whirlpool platform. I waited on the ground as he brought the two workers down.

"You coming?" I grinned and hopped on; glad I didn't have to jump in my boots.

"Appreciate the help," I said sarcastically.

"You handled it. Besides, we're here to investigate. Poetic justice, remember?" the boy said.

"Being on a team means you don't go off without telling someone," I chastised.

"Sorry," Robin apologized.

"It's okay little bro," I said. Off to the side I heard Aqualad stifle a gasp.

"There was something in the," Aqualad started to say.

"Elevators should be locked down," KF said as we went to investigate.

"This is wrong," Robin said hacking into the system. "Thought so. This is a high-speed express elevator. It doesn't belong in a two-story building."

"Neither does what I saw," Aqualad said. He groaned slightly as he pulled the doors open.

"And that's why they need an express elevator," Robin said. I peered past him to see over fifty stories down. I gasped and leaned back, falling on my butt.

"You okay," KF asked. Robin looked at me worried.

"Yeah," I gasped. "Just a little scared of heights."

"The daughter of Batman and Catwoman is afraid of heights," Kid Flash laughed. I glared at the boy hiding a smile when Robin hit him. The boy wonder shot his grappling hook and held out a hand to me.

"You coming," he asked grinning, "I swear I won't drop you."

I cautiously walked towards him when KF pushed me forward. I yelped as I lost my balance, falling down the elevator shaft. I shut my eyes so I wouldn't see the ground rising. Suddenly I felt an arm wrap around my waist pulling me to them. I opened my eyes and saw Robin's mask. I breathed a sigh of relief and buried my head in his chest.

"I'm at the end of my rope," Robin said as we came to a stop. "Bypassing security. There! Go! Welcome to project Cadmus."

"Wait," I called as Kid Flash ran ahead. "They just don't listen." We ran after KF who slid in the hallway, almost getting stepped on by some giant thing. It looked like an elephant but wasn't. On the shoulder of each one was a smaller, similar looking thing. One of them looked at us then his horns glowed red.

"No? Nothing odd going on here," Aqualad said sarcastically.

"Ok, I'm officially whelmed," Robin said opening another door. Through this one was what looked like aliens giving off electricity.

"This is how they hid this massive underground facility from the world," KF said gesturing to the aliens. "The real Cadmus isn't on the grid. It generates its own power with these things. It must be what they're bred for."

"Of course," Aqualad said. "Even the name is a clue. The Cadmus of myth created a new race by sowing dragons' Teeth into the earth."

"And this Cadmus creates new life, too," I said looking at Robin. "Let's find out why."

"They call them genomorphs," my brother said hacking their system. "Whoa! Look at the stats on these things-superstrength, Telepathy, razor claws. These are living weapons!"

"They're engineering an army, but for who?" KF asked.

"Wait," Robin continued. "There's something else. Project Kr. Ugh! The file's triple-encrypted. I can't."

"Don't move!" a voice said interrupting him. Turning to our left we saw Guardian with one of the genomorphs on his shoulder. "Wait. Robin, Trickster, Aqualad, Kid Flash?"  
"At least he got your name right," Robin chuckled. I nudged him in the side silently telling him that now wasn't the time.

"I know you," Aqualad said addressing the hero. "Guardian, a hero."

"I do my best," Guardian said.

"Then what are you doing here?" Kid asked. I was just as curious about that.

"I'm chief of security. You're trespassing, but we can call the Justice League, Figure this out."

"You think The League's gonna approve of you Breeding weapons?

"Weapons? What are you-what have I-ugh. My head," Guardian said confused. The genomorph on his shoulder glowed making him stand up straight and glare at us. "Take them down hard! No mercy!"

Yelping I jumped out of the way as it launched itself at me. Taking out two of my throwing knives, I flipped them so I was holding them by the blades. Swinging I hit one in the head, knocking it to the side. Robin threw down a smoke bomb making it hard to see. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Robin shoot his grappling hook and swing away. Twisting out of the way I managed to catch up with KF and Aqualad as we ran away.

"Way to be a team player, Rob," Kid said to my brother.

"Weren't you right behind me," he asked.

"No," I said smacking his shoulder. "We weren't." Robin shrugged his shoulders and continued hacking the door. The elevator opened and the four of us ran inside. Looking up I noticed the numbers going up.

"We're headed down," Aqualad asked frustrated. The three of us looked at Robin angrily.

"Dude, out is up," KF said pointing to the ceiling.

"Excuse me? Project Kr, it's down on sub-level 52," Robin argued.

"This is out of control. Perhaps-perhaps we should contact The League," Aqualad suggested. The door opened revealing a creepy hallway. Looking out I went to grab at Robin as he ran out.

"We are already here," KF said slowly before following.

"I'm going to kill those two when we get out of here," I growled. Aqualad nodded and ran out after me. Carefully we made our way down the tunnel until we reached a split off.

"Which way?" Aqualad asked getting frustrated.

Yeah," Robin said pointing between the two. "Bizarre-looking hallway one, or bizarre-looking hallway two?

"Halt!" a voice yelled coming from the other hallway. The genomorph looking man's horns glowed as he levitated barrels, hurling them at us. Jumping out of the way we ran down the only other way out. Sliding around the corner, KF slid a barrel in the door, making it stop so we could get through.

"Hurry," he called. He and Robin went in first while I leaped in sideways. Aqualad slipped through and kicked the barrel out of the way, shutting the door.

"I disabled the door. We're safe," Robin said looking up from the computer.

"We're trapped," I corrected looking around. I could already feel the walls closing in on me, my claustrophobia setting in.

"Uh, guys. You'll want to see this," KF said. Turning in his direction I saw a dark haired boy in a glass container.

"Whoa," Robin and I muttered. KF went around the computer and stood in front of the container.

"Big "k," little "r," the atomic symbol for krypton," he informed us. "Clone?"

"Robin, hack," Aqualad ordered.

"Oh, right, right," he muttered before hacking the system. "Weapon designation Superboy, a clone force-grown in16 weeks? From DNA acquired from Superman."

"Stolen from Superman," I corrected walking to stand beside Kid. I stared up at the boy, taking in his features. "There's no way the big guy knows about this."

"Solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun Radiation 24/7," Rob continued.

"And these creatures?

"Genomorph gnomes, telepathic, force-feeding him an education."

"And we can guess what else," Kid said looking down at me. "They're making a slave out of, well, Superman's son."

"Now we contact The League," Aqualad said pressing his symbol. Pressing my comm I heard nothing but static.

"No signal," I said.

"We're in too deep literally," KF said.

"This is wrong," I said softly shaking my head. "We can't leave him like this."

"Set him free," Aqualad ordered after a moment of looking at me. "Do it." 

Behind me I heard a hissing noise. Turning I saw the g-gnomes' horns glowing red, which probably wasn't a good sign. The doors slid open revealing the boy behind them. I watched as he moved his hand, clenching his fist. Crouching down I waited to see what his move was going to be. Opening his eyes, which were a beautiful blue, he launched himself at Aqualad. They hit the ground and Superboy started waylaying on the other boy. Kid, Robin and I ran up to try and pull the boy off of Aqualad.

"Whoa! Hang on, Supey," KF said pulling. "We're on your side." He flung his arm back, sending Kid Flash flying into the container.

"I don't want to do this," Robin said. Glancing at him I saw a glimpse of the gas bomb and let him go. Jumping back I nearly missed getting sent back with Superboy as Aqualad kicked him back. Robin used his tazer to try and stop the boy from moving. My eyes widened as Superboy pulled on the cord and punched my brother away.

"Enough," I yelled making him look at me. Superboy stopped and looked at me while I pleaded with him. "We are trying to help you." 

He ignored me and stepped on my brother. Aqualad jumped up and knocked Superboy out of the way. I stood frozen as Robin sat up before falling back down. The two boys fought each other until Aqualad was knocked out. Jumping in front of him I raised my hands up.

"Please stop," I pleaded.

"Get out of the way," Superboy growled. Blinking I sucked in a breath at the sound. "I don't want to hurt a girl, no matter my orders."

"You were ordered to do this," I asked. "You don't have to follow Desmond's orders. We can help you, that's what we were trying to do." The boy continued to ignore me and went around to through open the door.

"You missed one," Desmond said looking at me. The tall genomorphs' horns glowed and his mind invaded my own.

"Rest," he ordered. Blinking slowly I tried to fight the urge to sleep. My knees buckled as I grabbed my head, groaning.

"What are you doing to her," Superboy asked.

"Relax," I heard Desmond say. "She'll be out of the way soon enough."

"Give in," he genome said. "You can help him later."

Looking up at him, I glanced at Superboy before letting my eyes close and my body fall to the floor.


End file.
